


Kitten

by Colamiilk



Series: Student Body [6]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gym AU, I want to write Giriko showering more often after this, M/M, Teacher/Student, bad decision making, he's so sexi, pointless but cute, references to abusive parents, warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: He was like a little kitten curled up in a basket, so perfectly fit to be right there… Giriko hated that. He hated coming out of the shower to see Justin soft amongst the pillows because he hated how right it felt.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Series: Student Body [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978390
Kudos: 11





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii I've been painfully busy lately and this was written in my spare bits of freetime, its not amazing but it was cute enough that I felt like it might be worth posting? I don't know... maybe it makes no sense but at this point im too tired to tell whether it does or not lol, I might need to finally get a beta... 
> 
> Also :> theres a short multichapter in the works that will be released soonish and it has a very aggressive angry bitter Giriko <3 I'm so excited to share

Giriko hated himself for bringing Justin home  _ again _ , acting as if this was totally fine and that letting his student crawl into his bed was even slightly ok. He really couldn’t believe he was doing this, that Justin had whittled down his will power so significantly that he pretty much let the kid come over no questions asked. Letting the boy cuddle with the covers, post coital and warm, happy to be surrounded by his teacher's scent… it was fucking insane.

Fuck. He was like a little kitten curled up in a basket, so perfectly fit to be right there… Giriko hated that. He hated coming out of the shower to see Justin soft amongst the pillows because he _hated_ how right it felt, how perfect it seemed despite being so utterly _wrong_. 

Drying off his hair Giriko watched the boy’s eyes start to peek open, waking up back up from his dozing state to see where Giriko was. It was breathtaking up close, seeing Justin’s bright blue looking around tiredly to find Giriko and how he smiled once they fell on the older man. It was way too cute, it made Giriko far too eager to get back in bed and wrap himself tight around the little boy to keep him safe.

Still, this was wrong. As he laid down beside Justin and let the boy fall into his arms, his mind wouldn’t stop whispering ‘ _ wrong’ _ , screaming at him and asking him why he could never do anything right. Justin didn’t catch on to his thoughts at all and only purred and curled deeper into him, cuddling in as far into Giriko’s side as he could and basking in the warmth. The brat certainly didn’t have any qualms about this. Sighing heavily Justin looked up to see what was wrong, totally oblivious to the problem here…

“You really don’t see any problem with this, do you baby?” Justin made some sort of tired mumble in response, cuddling in even deeper and looking back up with tired but amused eyes. The brat was acting as if Giriko had just said something funny here. 

“Am I baby? Am I your baby now?” Turning beet red Giriko bent away from Justin, not even realizing what he said until the boy parroted it back like that. Fuck. He hadn’t even noticed anything wrong there, he was so caught up in watching the kid that he just said whatever was on his mind and that was… that was dangerous. He couldn’t just be saying shit like that.

“Would you prefer brat? Do you not see the problem here brat?” Justin laughed softly, no longer as shy and tiny looking as he was when they first got home and now perfectly comfortable in Giriko’s, acting as if he fucking owned the place. God that pissed Giriko off, he wanted to pick Justin right up out of bed and carry him over to the couch. The kid would undoubtedly panic and go right back to his little lost self begging not to be taken home…

Giriko  _ would  _ do it, but that’d be too mean. He didn’t want to scare Justin into thinking he was being sent to face his dad the second he thought he was finally safe from all of that. So, instead, he just brought a hand, giant compared to Justin’s little head, and started to smother him with a reprimanding shaking motion. It was the same way someone would scold a cat or dog that was being naughty but it seemed good enough to Giriko.

“Don’t you laugh at me you little shit, would it kill you to actually listen?” The little whining moan he got out of Justin as he shook the kid around was so cute and tiny that it sparked up the slightest bit of pity from him and he hesitantly let go. It took Justin a second to right himself again after that, shaking himself to figure things out and glare back at Giriko for being played with like a toy. Giriko only smiled back at that glare. 

“I  _ am  _ listening Mr. Videl, what are you looking for me to say? I see the problem but I think it's just cute that you're still worried after everything we’ve already done… it's a little late to be scared, don’t you think?” Giriko found himself go an angry, overwhelmed,  _ embarrassed  _ red. He hated dealing with a goddamn kid with so much more confidence than him, it really was like a kick in the teeth. Still, his grip around Justin got a little bit tighter after hearing that. It was more assured, more protective. Somehow the brat had managed to comfort him here, to calm him down enough that he could hold on without any anxiety. God that was horrible. 

Justin really was getting better and better at convincing him of the worst shit… 

“Nothing, just go to bed brat.” Giriko was already getting comfortable as he said that, trying to make sure Justin got the drift and shut up and went to bed himself. It took a bit of maneuvering but quickly he managed to get the kid perfectly tucked into his side, warm and small for Giriko to curl around. Still he wasn’t done and pulled up the blankets so Justin was covered up all the way to his nose, drowning in both the bedding and also Giriko’s embrace.  _ Safe _ . He wasn’t going anywhere like this, nothing could happen. Giriko didn’t have to worry about him getting hurt and could go the fuck to sleep without stressing out. It was a great feeling and with a heavy sigh Giriko let himself relax.

It was amazing at how fast he was able to calm down after Justin’s reassurances and being able to get the kid all safe and cozy. Justin on the other hand made a confused little whimper at how he had so quickly been drowned in affection and care… or as close to it as Giriko would ever offer. He didn’t do anything more loving than this, giving his protection was proof of his love and that was that.

“Mr. Videl? Are you ok? It’s hard to move.” Justin accentuated his point by kicking his legs gently, making it apparent that he couldn’t do anything with his upper half without a fair amount of struggling. Fucking good. Giriko didn’t want the brat doing anything, he didn’t need to be anywhere but right here. 

“We’re going to bed, you don’t have to move.” The whine Justin made was so unbelievably bratty that Giriko had to laugh. Justin only seemed more upset that he was being laughed at though and became huffy and started to wiggle. Stupid fucking kid that suddenly couldn’t sit still once he was told to. Seriously, he hadn’t been moving much at all until now, just a pain in the ass about anything restraining even near him…

“Justin stop it, just lay down and try to sleep, you're safe.” Justin froze so fast hearing that Giriko was actually worried he said something wrong for a second. It turned out to be quite the opposite though. Justin turned again, but this time towards Giriko, snuggling into the blankets and the grasp around him to be held even tighter as he whispered a little reaffirmation of the word  _ ‘safe’  _ under his breath. 

Something about that word clearly meant  _ a lot  _ to Justin and the boy was practically crying as he let each iteration pass through his lips. Giriko didn’t intend to get that reaction at all, but still he held Justin close and held the boy’s head up against his chest. Whatever was making Justin so obsessed with finding somewhere safe made him want to burn the world down, to fucking  _ kill  _ the bastard that left this kid so wounded and scared… 

“Yeah, safe. You’re safe with me Justin.” Giriko swore his heart broke when he heard Justin whimper pathetically in response to that, nodding jerkily and cuddling in even  _ closer _ . Damn… Giriko didn’t have any real way to understand exactly what this was like for Justin right now, but he got a feeling. 

Justin didn’t hide from his dad for no reason- he didn’t cry asking to come back to Giriko’s just because he was grounded or some stupid shit… he was  _ scared  _ and the fact that Giriko was promising to keep him safe…? Justin probably felt like he had just found the answer to all his problems. The kid wanted to be protected so desperately it broke Giriko’s heart. 

Giriko wasn’t even the one that was supposed to be doing this, Justin deserved better than to just be hiding out with his convict teacher, probably thinking the sex they had was payment or some shit. Oh god.  _ Did  _ Justin think if he didn’t have sex with Giriko that he wouldn’t have anywhere to hide? That he’d get kicked out? Fuck. That wasn’t what was going on at all but it just added to Giriko’s desire to shove Justin into a suitcase and force a loving conventional family to take it and take proper care of him. It wasn’t like Giriko had any chance of doing it on his own, he had already screwed up irreparably here.

This poor fucking kid couldn’t have anything go right for him could he? He couldn’t even find someone kind and warm to pick him up, he got fucking Giriko of all people to take notice and actually do something, poor little thing. There was really no fucking justice in the world, was there? Laughing bitterly to himself Giriko sighed into Justin’s hair, smiling when the boy shivered and made a sleepy whine. Apparently Justin had decided he was done with this emotional moment and had moved on to just trying to sleep, cranky he was being woken back up… 

Chuckling Giriko let all his self imposed stress and worry over this situation fade out of his shoulders and followed Justin’s lead in falling into a warm sleep…

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this fic is, like stated in the tags it was a warm up so I take no responsibility in it being boring, sorry for wasting your time lmao


End file.
